Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a system in semiconductor processing. More specifically, embodiments provided herein relate to a substrate carrier system.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor substrates are processed for a wide variety of applications, including the fabrication of integrated devices and microdevices. One method of processing substrates includes depositing a material, such as a dielectric material or a conductive metal, on an upper surface of the substrate. Epitaxy is one deposition process that is used to grow a thin, ultra-pure layer, usually of silicon or germanium on a surface of a substrate in a processing chamber. The fabrication of integrated devices and microdevices are typically done in a multi-chamber processing system that may include one or more load lock chambers, one or more transfer chambers, and one or more processing chambers. Transferring of the substrate within the multi-chamber processing system may be done by a substrate handling element, such as a robot. However, the substrate handling element may damage the backside of the substrate, forming scratches or defects on the backside of the substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system for minimize damages to the backside of the substrate.